It's a Mad World
by MemoriesLiveOn
Summary: Isaac and Allison are kidnapped by a man who is intrigued by werewolves and their relationships with others. Isaac has to control himself and Allison has to learn to help him. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Before Isaac's eyes were even opened he could feel them blaze yellow, he thrashed around endlessly, growling like a rabid dog unable to focus on anything other than the fact he couldn't fight back to whatever the hell was going on.

"Isaac," he snapped his head to the small voice but his anger only allowed him to see the pulsing of a heart beat. "It's no use fighting. You'll only make it worse for us both." She seemed almost angry at him and his ears started ringing from how loud he was growling so he quietened his growl and looked around.

He was on a double bed. A four poster double bed, though obviously considering the bindings being tied to the end of his limbs and the posts, it was not for decoration purposes. Different shades of green and blue covered the bed sheets that he was sprawled across.

There were cream walls with an overly sized television on each of the four walls surrounding the bed. The bed was in the middle, Isaac realised, not against one of the walls.

The person who spoke to him was sat curled up on a couch in the corner, a green floral print couch that made Isaac's brain whirr.

There were no windows.

Two archways in the same wall, with the television between them, and from what he could see, one was a kitchen and the other a bathroom.

Isaac's eyes settled on the industrial sized metal door with a slider window. It reminded him of the jail doors that he would see in programmes.

"Where are we?" He growled as his anger started to dissipate realising there was no use in fighting.

"Great question." She spat at him and Isaac turned to look at her in shock.

"Allison?" He asked and she studied him for a moment. "Why are we here?" His voice is gently suddenly and Allison drops her feet to the floor, more relaxed.

"I don't know Isaac. We've been here for four days though." Allison seemed worried in telling Isaac this information and he tried to control his fists as they clenched.

"I've been out of it for four days?" Isaac shook his head in disbelief, Allison watched as the hair on his face slowly disappeared, his teeth returned to normal, his eyes became blue again and his hands turned human.

"I think someone messed up how much they injected you with, when you were first put in here the men were yelling at each other about whether you'd die."

"Nice to know. So you weren't knocked out?" Isaac raised his head awkwardly to look at Allison.

"I was knocked out but with a bat, not an injection." She said sourly and Isaac's face tensed. "I'm guessing now we're both conscious we'll find out why we're here though." Allison told Isaac and he agreed.

"Quite right, Ms Argent." Both Isaac and Allison's heads snapped to each of the television screens where a mans face appeared. He wore a werewolf Halloween mask and in other circumstances Isaac knew he would have chuckled. "I hope you're both comfortable here, I tried extremely hard to make the living arrangements to the best of my ability." The British accent was strong.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked angrily, his eyes flashing yellow.

"You know I've spent years looking for you Mr Lahey. Well, not you in particular. But your kind, most definitely." The man adjusted his mask to sit straight instead of lopsided. "Who'd have thought that Beacon Hills was quite literally a beacon for the lycanthrope kind. I had quite a debate on my hands as to who I wanted, genes and all are a terrible nuisance if you get the wrong kind. You see, first I though of Erica and any man. Then I realised, that she was just too crazy to care and would kill herself to prevent me from getting what I want."

Allison glanced at Isaac, he sensed this and looked at her.

"Then I considered Boyd but he was far too untrained for me. Of course there was Scott and Allison. It very nearly was Mr McCall but you see, people care about Scott. Far too many people care about him and eventually I would have been caught. Derek was too...broody for my liking and then Mr Lahey I noticed you. In that frightful motel." The man took a deep breath. "I nearly had to step in there, I couldn't have my potentials killing themselves. Shall I tell you what made me choose you, Isaac?"

Isaac remained silent, staring at the screen in front of him.

"Your desperation for approval. First with your father, then Derek, then Scott. I realised that because of your loyalty to Scott, you could never harm Allison, you would never let her harm herself. You wouldn't dreaming of harming her child because of what your father did to you."

"Your pregnant with Scott's child?" Isaac snapped to Allison who was pale faced as she sat watching Isaac.

"No."

"I don't understand." Isaac said slowly and Allison closed her eyes to calm herself even though Isaac could her heart racing.

"They're going to make us sleep together, Isaac." Allison informed him and Isaac stared at her before looking back at the man with the mask.

"She's awfully smart isn't she?" The man laughed and then the screens went black again.

A silence sat in the room as Isaac tried to piece it all together and Allison waited patiently for him to do so.

"They can't force us to have sex." Isaac concluded and Allison sighed.

"Of course they can! They'll find leverage, Isaac!" She snapped at him and he nibbled his lip.


	2. Coming to terms

**I obviously don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.**

* * *

"I need to pee." Isaac groaned and Allison rolled her eyes under her closed eye lids.

"Of course you do, that's one of the only capabilities guys have." Allison snapped as she rolled over on the couch to face Isaac and open her eyes at him, he was giving her an amused look.

"Oh yeah, because girls don't pee. And you pee in packs anyway! What is it with girls and going to the toilets in little haggles?" Isaac had a small smirk on his lips and Allison glared at him. "I bet you and Lydia go to the toilets for hours at a time to discuss the latest boys in lacrosse." Allison stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know, I remember once while you and Scott were benched," She was slowly walking towards Isaac but looking around as if she was just being inquisitive to her surroundings. "You both got bored and started attacking each other." Isaac's jaw tensed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and studied the bedside table. "And if I remember correctly, you are really ticklish."

Before Isaac could react Allison was tickling under his arms and Isaac bit his lip trying to hold in his laughter...and his pee.

"How about down here?" She asked and start tickling his stomach and Isaac spluttered out a laugh and started wriggling to get away, pulling on his bindings desperately.

"No! No! Allison don't! I gotta pee! Please!" He squealed and Allison started laughing with him until she was thrown backwards and Isaac was pinning her down to bed, his hands wrapped around her wrists as they stared at each other.

"I guess those cuffs weren't so strong." Allison breathed out and Isaac blinked and then quickly crawled away from her, basically launching himself off the bed and into the bathroom.

Allison lifted herself up on her elbows and watched Isaac gripping the sink and then looking back at her with a small blush on his face.

"Do you want to, you know, look away. Maybe." Allison quickly nodded and walked back to the couch, aware of Isaac putting the tap on while he peed considering there was no door.

"Now I'm out of that damn bed you can take it." Isaac walks into the bedroom with his hands deep in his pockets.

"No it's fine, I slept fine on the couch the last few nights." Allison looks up at Isaac as he sits down besides her and she smiles at him vaguely.

"Honestly, you're bigger so you'll be cramped."

"I'm, err, I'm used to small spaces." Isaac nods and plays with his hands.

"Which makes me want you not to sleep here even more." Allison smirks at him and he shrugs. "The bed's pretty big."

"I don't think Scott would be happy with me doing that." Isaac says quietly and Allison stands and walks to the bed before flopping back on it.

"Scott isn't here, Isaac. We aren't even dating anymore." Isaac chews the skin around his thumb as he watches her.

"That really doesn't change the fact he loves you." She stays silent and he sits back on the couch.

"It should." She concludes and then they both go quiet. Isaac's hearing zoning in on her steady breathing.

* * *

The scream makes Isaac leap of the couch, his claws extending and his eyes flashing yellow as he looks around but only finding Allison sat up in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Allison?" He asks carefully and he hears her gulp heavily and then look at him with teary eyes.

"I had a bad dream, I'm fine." She says quickly and curls back into bed, facing away from Isaac. He watches her for a minute and then looks around him uncomfortably, retracting his claws and taking a step towards the bed.

"Allison," He says so softly that Allison turns to look at him, he carefully sits on the edge of the bed. "We're going to get through this." She looks up at him and Isaac slowly put his hand over hers that was holding on the sheets tightly.

"I'm scared Isaac." Her voice is a whisper and her hand releases the sheets to hold onto Isaac's hand. "What if we don't get out of here?" Allison's voice trembles as she looks down at his hand and he listens to her unsteady breathing.

"We will. Scott won't leave you here, he'll come for you." Isaac assures Allison and she nods slowly, still gazing at his hand. "Do you want me to..." He trails off as Allison nods quickly and scoots over in the bed, Isaac tries to pull his hand out of Allison's but she holds on tightly so he uses his other hand to pull back the sheet and then slides in beside Allison.

"Thank you." She murmurs and turns into Isaac, their hands linked over his stomach as she presses her face into the arm he has down his side.

Meanwhile, in another building miles away two faces watch the screens.

"You see, they will come together with very little persuasion." He grins at the screen as Isaac turns his face into Allison hair and she sighs deeply.

"They don't have a choice. You've locked them up together." The younger boy snaps.

"I haven't forced them to cuddle in bed, my boy." The air becomes tense as the presence of bulky men in black suits becomes more prominent. "This has been in the making long before I got involved, I'm sure you understand that. In fact, you were the one forcing Isaac to protect her so _you_ pushed them together, I'm simply expanding on the spark you created."

"Why are you doing this?"

"For research."

"No, why do I have to be here."

"You don't. You have the choice of watching to see what will inevitably happen whether they are in that room or not, just know two things. One, at least this way you can know what's happening because otherwise they would sneak around behind your back. Two, there is nothing you can do to prevent this from happening and if you try," The older man turns to the young boy and leans into his face with a smirk. "I will personally slaughter every person you have ever met. In front of you."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Who's the guy? What do you want to happen next chapter.**


	3. When life gives you oranges

Isaac's eyes tracked Allison as she walked around the area, inspecting everything as if she would find the way out.

He watched her stop in the kitchen and pull open the door to the refrigerator and bend over to look in properly, only her backside and long legs were visible and Isaac looked at the fridge door instead of at the smooth curve over her legs.

"When did you last eat?" Allison's voice asks and Isaac thinks back to himself sat on Scott's bed, shovelling waffles in his mouth as Scott did pull ups on the bar while trying to recite some old book.

"The morning before I got stolen." Isaac raises his voice like he is trying to make the people who took him hear him.

"You should eat before you get ill." She pops her head over the door and watches him.

"I've gone longer without food." His mind races to a memory of being small and starving, cold and crying as he gulped down the water from the rusted old faucet in the basement. "Are you hungry?" He asks, distracting himself from the memories.

"Yeah I guess." Almost on demand, her stomach growls and Isaac frowns slightly.

"You should have said something." His voice is harsher than he wants it to be and she stands up straight.

"I wasn't hungry before." Her voice is just as harsh and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Isaac stands up and walks to the kitchen, standing beside Allison to look at the fridge.

"They don't..." He trails off and Allison looks up at him and watches his face as emotions flash across it. "They're supposed to be..." A deep frown sets in Isaac's forehead and Allison searches the fridge. He reaches out quickly and grabs a few oranges and slams them down angrily on the counter beside the fridge. "Oranges don't go in the fridge, you idiot." He said coldly and then flinches.

It wasn't his voice, Allison realised and a coldness filled her veins. Isaac seemed frozen as he looked at the oranges and Allison tentatively touched his arm, he jumped out of his skin and then chuckled, picking an orange up and peeling it slowly.

"You know, in some gangs, they use oranges as weapons." His smile is forced and almost scary as Allison watches him pop a segment of orange in his mouth and chew slowly. "They fill up a rucksack with oranges, and you can beat anyone with it over and over and it will never display bruises of any kind." He passes Allison a segment before hopping up onto a counter, his long legs still nearly touching the floor as Allison sits opposite him and her feet are nowhere near the floor. "Hurts like hell though."

They fall silent as Isaac studies his orange and Allison picks up one of her own and starts peeling it. She gets halfway through before she sees Isaac's ghostly look.

"When I was little, we'd move towns so often that I gave up trying to make friends." Allison mumbles and Isaac smirks softly at her.

"Everyone knows you're a loner." He jokes and she watches his face as he bows his head again.

"We'd change houses and towns and cars so often that change just became part of my schedule and it didn't scare me anymore. I think that because of all the change in my life, when I found out about Scott, I didn't find it so scary."

"You tried to kill him." Isaac says quickly.

"That was because we broke up, not because he grew a beard and claws in naught to three seconds." Isaac releases as huff of air in the form of a laugh and Allison goes back to eating her orange.

"I'm glad my dad's dead." The sentence sounds serene and Allison is shocked by it. "He'd lock my in the freezer for hours and I would almost break bones trying to get out - hence my stupid issue with small spaces - but I wish I could ask him why. Why he did all the things he did, because I just don't understand it all." Isaac jumps off the counter and stands up leaning his back against it instead. "I have memories of him loving me, he'd teach me lacrosse, we'd go fishing even though we never caught anything and he would be nice and kind. It all just changed suddenly and I want to know why because it was before Mum died. So it wasn't because of that."

Isaac looks at Allison and his eyes glow yellow, she feels her panic rising but she stays still, swallowing the last of her orange.

"Anything that has four walls makes me panic." He starts rocking his upper torso forwards and backwards in a rhythm that Allison would find soothing if she wasn't petrified of what he would do next. "Just the idea that it could close in on me makes me want to scream and yell. That's something this damn werewolf couldn't cure me of, I feel like I'm still a nine year old scared of going up to bed because of the monster in the wardrobe!" His face contorts between a blur of emotions and she's so focused on his eyes to see if they turn yellow that she almost misses when his lip trembles. "I hate it, Allison!" Allison feel a lump form in her throat as she looks at Isaac trying desperately not to cry and at the same time feeling the need to stay right where Allison was.

"Isaac," She murmurs the way she would to a small child. "you're not alone." He looks up at her, his tears threatening to splash down his cheeks as his shoulders shake. "You know that Isaac." Isaac's tongue slips out of his mouth to lick the corner of his mouth and somehow this small gesture make Allison reach her arms out to him, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him towards her. He willingly stands between her legs as she pulls his head down into the crook of her neck. There's a croak as Isaac releases his hold on his emotions and starts to cry openly into Allison's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her almost as tight as her arms are wrapped around him. "It's OK Isaac." The words slip from her mouth and he holds her tighter.

How long they held each other really didn't matter to them because somehow, they felt safe. Somehow, when their futures weren't clear and they were possibly in the most danger they could ever be in, they felt safe.


	4. Trouble inhell?

When Allison's eyes opened she reached out for Isaac, finding the bed empty she sat up and looked around.

"Isaac?" She tried to hide the tremble in her voice. Had the man taken him? Was he dead? Was she alone? Would he ever come back? Her thoughts were interrupted by her own screech when Isaac's face appeared at the edge of the bed, he jumped up and looked around frantically, his eyes turning a scarily alert yellow until Allison shook her head and pressed a hand to her racing heart. "No, you scared me!" She breathed and he crawled onto the bed next to her, she realised now that he had a sheen of sweat building on his face and his t-shirt seemed to cling to him tighter than before.

"What? How? You called my name?" He frowned at her, shuffling closer as if he was unsure of how close he was supposed to be to Allison.

"Yeah because I couldn't see you and then you just popped up!" She snapped and his head bowed instantly, his hands start to wring together as he listened to her heart rate slow down. "I'm sorry, I just... I thought you were gone." Isaac looks up at her straight away shaking his head and leaning towards her intensely.

"I would never leave you on your own, Allison." The seriousness of his words make Allison nod as she takes a deep breath, "Besides, I thought I was the one with the commitment issues." He joked and Allison looked at him with irritation in her eyes.

"Why do you always have to make some stupid remark about yourself?" She mutters and then rolls her eyes because a mutter in the same room as Isaac is basically just speaking to him thanks to the damn hearing.

"I dunno, I just do it." He replies as she pulls her legs out of the bed and perches on the side, stretching her arms above her waist, revealing a narrow amount of skin where the back of her shirt rode up, Isaac looks away quickly.

"What were you even doing?" She asks in that high pitched voice you make when you talk during a stretch.

"Oh, push ups." Allison stands and stretches again.

"Why? There's no one to impress here." Her half hearted joke makes them both go silent momentarily before Isaac clears his throat.

"Well, there is someone." He pretends not to hear the slight jump in her heart beat. "The guy with the mask is kinda cute." She laughs now and Isaac cocks his head like a puppy.

"If that's what you're into." She smirks at Isaac and he smiles at her.

"Well it's what you're into right? A guy with a bit of wolf in him." He's nervous suddenly, is this pushing the boundaries? Should he even be mentioning Scott, let alone flirting with Allison? Or his attempt at flirting...

"That's different." Allison muses and Isaac watches her turn to face him. "I loved Scott before I knew what he was."

"So you couldn't love someone after you know?" His voice is tighter than Allison has heard it and her eyes flicker to the television on the wall then back to Isaac as he stands abruptly. "The werewolf doesn't define who I am, Allison." He snaps and she stares at him.

"You're telling me that you were like this before Derek bit you? No one even knew you existed before the bite Isaac. No one cared before that. Not even your own father." The words felt like acid in her mouth as she said them. Isaac's eyes dropped to the floor and if Allison had hearing like his she would have heard how hard he was clenching every muscle and every bone in his body.

"At least my family isn't some crazy arse hunter shit." He growls and Allison glares at him.

"I'm not like Kate." Allison snaps and Isaac smirks lazily, sarcastically.

"You're an Argent. That defines who you are." Isaac strides past her into the bathroom where she hears water start running as he turns on the shower.

"You're an idiot to get in that shower!" She calls over her shoulder.

"If they wanted us dead they'd have done it already."

* * *

After his shower, Isaac had walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. Allison didn't see this because she had realised shortly after Isaac had got in the shower that not only could she see into the bathroom but also that glass surrounding the shower was...transparent and she had turned away quickly.

He periodically searched through each cupboard and decided that pasta and a jar of tomato sauce was obviously the easiest to cook so that's what he did.

By now, Allison had obviously heard him but when she had turned and saw him topless she turned away again very quickly and continued to stare at the wall. She felt the bed dip behind her as Isaac sat down and he placed a bowl of food on the bed next to her.

"You're actually eating what they give you?" Allison asks slowly and Isaac makes an incomprehensible noise so she turns round and sees him. Still only in his boxers he has his feet crossed at the ankles, leaning back on the head boards with the bowl resting on his chest on one hand while he shovels pasta into his mouth with the other hand.

"I'm not gonna starve myself." He mumbles through the food then looks straight in front of him at the wall.

"Is it necessary for you to walk around naked?" Allison asks as she mirrors his position and slowly eats some pasta.

"I'm sitting down, and my clothes are drying." He tells Allison and she looks into the bathroom at where his dark jeans, t-shirt and sock are hanging in various places. "Maybe we should request books or something."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't have anything else to do we'll end up ripping each other to shreds. Or rather I'd rip you to shreds." She can hear the small smirk in his voice and she huffs air out of her noise in a lazy laugh.

"I can hold my own, thank you very much." She chuckles and Isaac turns his head to her.

"Not without your painful little knives you can't." She shrugs, and disappointed he turns back to the wall but the moment he looks away from her she slams into his side and they tumble onto the floor, she straddles his hips, holding the fork against his neck with a smirk.

"You were saying?" Allison withholds a smile but then feels Isaac's claws on her thigh.

"By the time you've jabbed that into my neck I will have already ripped through your femoral artery and, out of the two of us, who do you think will last longer?" His eyes glint blue and she raises her eyebrows shocked. "I'll give you a hint, only one of us heals."

And then Isaac has flipped her so she is underneath him, but refusing to give up so her legs are still wrapped around his waist as he wrestles her arms above her head.

"You're hurting me." She hisses and he shakes his head.

"No I'm not. I'm barely even applying pressure." With this, Isaac presses his hands down on her wrists and she's about to yelp when she realises that his pressing has resulted in his hips moving precariously close to hers and they both freeze. Their eyes snap together and he's aware of the rushing feeling he has going to his groin while Allison is aware of the blush flooding her entire body.

* * *

He leans forward on his chair, trying to get a better angle but all he can see is Isaac on top of Allison. He can't quite see whether their hips are touching.

"So close." He turns to the younger boy who looks defeated in his chair. "This must be painful for you to watch."

"This is sick." He snaps and the older man smirks happily.

"Exactly. Wait until you here my trick about the condoms dear boy."

"Let me guess you'll poke a whole in them." He stands to leave but the security step closer to him.

"Oh no, that's far too.. desperate house wives. I'm going to supply them with untouched condoms." He watches the confusion on the boys face. "They will find the intercourse as their solace and then when I take the condoms away, they won't be able to stop themselves when they need comfort. And voila."

"I don't want a part of this." He hisses and the man laughs.

"Too late."

They turn to the screen where Isaac moves his hands off Allison's wrists to hold his weight above her, her hands flex and then she runs a finger down the edge of his face before running it along his thin lips and reaching her own face up to his. The kiss is soft and barely there but it's enough for Isaac's body to visibly sink down onto her to deepen the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey ya'll! So I'm actually a bit sad because I haven't got many reviews on this and I really want you guys to help me out. Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong? Tell me what you like or hate! Give me ideas! If any of you have read my THG stories then you will know Louis, if not totally go read them on my profile and leave a review too :) , but he basically is my Dad's step-son and he has assured me the only reason I haven't got many reviews is because of the sneak peek with Allison and Isaac getting it on :P REVIEWS MAKE ME A SUPER HAPPY PERSON!**


	5. Understanding

_**A/N:**** I'm sorry it's been so long. For those of you who don't know, I started publishing on Fanfiction because a very close friend of mine, Harry, was hit by a car and we used to write little drabbles together, well his sister just had a baby and named him after Harry and it has kind of made me have a bad time... Thanks for the patience guys and of course Reviews would totally cheer me up :)**_

Isaac's body sank down onto Allison's as her hands gently held his face between her hands. They were pressed so close together that Allison didn't need hearing like Isaac's to tell his heart was racing, she could feel it beating against her own chest.

He pulled his face up slowly, his eyes closed as Allison studied his high cheekbones, brushing her thumbs along them. She noticed how thin his lips were and how pink they were as he tried to calm himself.

"Isaac," She hummed and he opened up his eyes slowly, she marvelled at just how blue they were. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Allison asked and Isaac held his breath for a while as he raised himself off her slightly. "I'm sorry, you don't have to... I shouldn't have asked that." She apologises quickly and he sits back on his heels, before falling backwards slowly so he is leaning against the side of the bed looking at his hands.

"Obviously I'm a complete stud so duh, I've kissed multiple girls." He smirks at her as she sits up and crosses her legs in front of him.

"I don't know why I even asked you that, it was a stupid question." Allison curses herself in her mind as she sees Isaac shake his head at her.

"Of course you were going to ask that question. I mean, come on, who are we kidding pretending you're a virgin." He lets his head fall back to rest on top of the bed and Allison watches his throat swell as he swallows.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm a virgin." She says sternly. "I can't pretend Scott didn't exist, Isaac, because he did and I love him." Allison snaps and Isaac looks up at her for a moment, his eyes burn into hers with an intensity that makes her frown. "What?"

"Nothing." He shrugs and stands up quickly, striding into the kitchen behind Allison as she rolls her eyes and climbs into the bed to continue eating the bowl of dinner she had forgotten.

* * *

"Isaac?" Allison hissed and he groaned in response until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She yelped and Isaac growled low in his stomach, she could hear his wolf like breathing and she felt her heart start racing. She couldn't move properly. Her hand flexed and she felt claws. She pulled away desperately but couldn't get far enough because she felt her body shut down.

His claws scratched across her palm and Allison felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Then he has holding her hand tightly.

Like he would never let go.

A shuddering sigh left Allison's body as she clutched his hand right back as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She rolled over desperately, feeling too weak to sit up, a moan fell from her lips when she didn't find Isaac.

"Isaac?" She felt a wave of nausea flood her body and then guilt took over when she realised it wasn't because of being drugged it was the idea of Isaac not being with her anymore. "Hello?" She forced herself onto her side to look around and she noticed the room was trashed, the bed posts were snapped, the couch slashed and blood over the walls. "Oh god." Allison whimpered and she felt her throat closing up.

"If you're looking for me I'm in the bathroom. Doubt you were though." Isaac peers into the bathroom and Allison squints to look at him.

"What happened?" She croaks after seeing the blood over his torso and his wet face where he was trying to clean blood off his face.

"They didn't drug me enough, I woke up and got angry." Isaac tells her and goes back to splashing water on his face, Allison notices he has pulled his jeans on.

"I don't understand..."

"It's not hard, I got angry and tried to fight but of course I'm not big and mighty like your Scotty is so they beat me to a pulp with cattle prods and various sized shovels." Isaac hisses and Allison slowly lifts herself into sitting up with her feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

"What does this have to do with Scott?" She asks and Isaac drags a towel over his face.

"Everything is to do with Scott!" Isaac yells suddenly, throwing the towel onto the floor and Allison jumps. "You know what I don't get? You're the one that dumped him but you're still madly in love with him? How does that work, Allison? How can you still love him?" Isaac strides in front of Allison and she leans away from him when she sees his eyes blaze yellow. "Are you trying to make him love you more by leaving him?" His shoulders start hunching and Allison slides herself further away from him on the bed.

"Isaac, I don't understand what's going on right now?" She says clearly and Isaac glares at her before slumping down onto the bed, his head in his hands as he breathes heavily. "Isaac?"

"Don't. Just don't." He snaps and Allison sits quietly for a moment before shuffling closer to him and gingerly laying her hand on his back. "I said don't." Isaac whispers and Allison steels herself before moving closer, tucking her feet underneath herself and laying her forehead between his shoulder blades. "Allison..."

"Who do you think about?" She asks and Isaac is confused for a moment, frowning deeply before and image of his father throwing him in the air after Isaac had scored a goal in a soccer game.

"My Dad." Isaac feels Allison frown against him and he licks his lips. "He used to love me."

"I think he always did, Isaac." Allison mumbles and then wraps her arms around his torso. "I just think he forgot how to show it."

"That's one way to put it." Isaac scoffs but leans back into Allison slightly. She turns her head sideways, pressing her cheek against him. Isaac cross his own arms over his stomach, gently running his fingers along her arms subconsciously.

"So what made you go crazy?" She asks, keeping a hold on him as he tenses.

"You called out for Scott." He whispers and Allison sighs. "I can't be Scott, Allison. I'm not him and I can't be him, whether I'd like to be or not." Isaac chuckles sadly and Allison finds herself inhaling his scent and then scrunches her nose because of the smell of blood, she pulls away from him and hopes off the bed, heading to the bathroom. She looks back at his face and can't help the image of a kicked puppy filling her band.

When Allison comes back into the bedroom with the wet towel, Isaac's shoulders relax and he smiles bashfully as she sits behind him again, this time rubbing the towel over his back to wipe away the drying blood.

"I know you aren't like Scott. I don't want you to be like him." Allison tells him softly and he scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know what's going to happen Isaac, I don't know how long we'll be here or whether we're going to get out of this but I do know that Scott isn't protecting me here. You are. You are protecting me and you have no idea how lucky I feel that you're here with me and not someone else." She stop wiping the towel over his back as he turns to look at Allison.

"What if I can't protect you Allison?" Isaac asks, looking at Allison intently. "What if you get hurt because I couldn't save you?" She reaches out and takes his hand, he holds onto her hand tightly as if he wants to hold her properly but he's scared.

"Then I'll know you tried." They both lean towards each other and press their foreheads to the other's.

"You know I'd die before letting you get hurt, right?" The words are pained, like Isaac is admitting something he shouldn't, whispering like it's a secret he doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"And you know that I'd kill you myself if you did something stupid to stop me getting hurt." They both smile at this. Allison's words confident and amused as she looks down at Isaac's thumb brushing over her hand. "Why did they drug us?" She asks suddenly and Isaac shifts his forehead on hers.

"They brought in supplies." Isaac says uncomfortable and Allison looks across to the bedside table where a single condom is now sat.


	6. When one door opens

_**A/N:**** So this is the first bit of action for Isaac! Reviews guys! They make me happy!**_

"Isaac..." Allison calls hesitantly towards the bathroom where Isaac is showering. "Isaac!" She calls more urgently.

"What's wrong?" He yells back and the focuses his hearing onto Allison's racing heart, leaping from the shower he wraps a towel around his waist, rushing to Allison who has backed up against the corner. She's staring at the big locked door, the hatch is open and the barrel of a shotgun is pointing through. Isaac steps in front of Allison, stretching his hands behind himself to pull her close to him, she presses herself into his back.

"Don't make a move boy." A gruff voice calls and Isaac's hackles raise, baring his teeth. "Stay away from the door or I'll blow your handsome little face off." He feels Allison's nails dig into his shoulder blades when his foot inches forwards.

"Don't. Please." She whispers desperately and Isaac clenches his teeth. The bolts on the other side of the door grate open one by one. Allison counts nine.

"Face her." A different voice snaps and Allison pulls on Isaac's arm until he has turned to face her, where he sees her staring up at him, her hands grip on his biceps as his yellowed yes flick between her deep brown ones. "If you even look over your shoulder I'll shoot a hole through the both of you." Isaac's face turns slightly but Allison's hands raise and grip onto his face, making him stare at her.

"They won't shoot, Allison." Isaac whispers and Allison swallows twice before pressing her eyes closed.

"Please don't risk it." She murmurs and falls back against the wall, Isaac steps against her and her forehead falls onto his bare chest, feeling the beating of his heart. "What are they doing?" She asks and Isaac listens to them moving around.

"They're moving the couch out." He lowers her lips onto her hair and inhales her scent, still fresh from the shower she took just before Isaac, his arms wrapped around her and she seemed to relax in his arms slightly. "It's alright Allison, they're just bringing new furniture in."

"Why are they doing this?" She murmurs as she buries her face into Isaac's neck, he lifts one hand into her hair.

"I-I don't know."

"Hey, mate, give us a hand?" Isaac and Allison both tense. "Buddy, the bed's bloody heavy!" Isaac tilts his head slightly, realising there's only one other guy in the room. "Look, I know I'm not meant to speak to you but if I don't get this thing out the door then I'll get my head chopped off." He pleads and Isaac turns slowly ignoring Allison's soft pleas.

The man stood in the room could hardly be classed as a man, he was younger than Isaac. He was skinny and pale, a black eye and bruised knuckles.

"Hey." Isaac greeted cautiously, keeping an ear out for anyone coming in.

"I don't know why you're in here or anything, I just know that the second you walk out of that door you get zapped." The boy shrugged, grabbing hold of the foot of the bed and looking at Isaac expectantly. Isaac easily pulls the bed closer to the door before pushing it as the boy pulls.

"Zapped?" Allison squeaks and the boy looks at her.

"Yeah, he's got a thing in the back of his neck so when he crosses the line it shocks him so bad he stops moving." The boy and Isaac continue pushing until the bed is out of the door, Isaac stopping just before the door. He studies the hallway outside. Long and dark, about two feet wider either side than the door way. A second door at the end.

"So it goes off when I step out?" Isaac asks, the boy is dragging boxes back into the room after pulling in a mattress that lined the wall and nods to Isaac. "But she could leave?"

"Well yeah but she'll be seen and then you get shocked. It all kind of backs to you." Isaac rubs the back of his neck, suddenly aware of the off bump just below his hairline.

"So I step out and it shocks me?" The boy nods and then watches in shock as Isaac takes a step out of the room, there's not even a millisecond delay before a horrific shock jolts through Isaac's body and he shakes violently before falling to the floor in a heap. Allison runs to him, crying out before a shock floods his body again and he releases a growl.

"Oh god, you idiot!" Allison scolds him, dragging his body back into the room and pulling him against her. "Why the hell would you do that?" She hisses as he smirks.

"Now we know it works." He splutters into her chest where she is cradling him.

"I should go." The boy mumbles and then slides past Allison holding Isaac and slides the door shut, locking and bolting it quickly.

"You're an idiot, a complete idiot. That could have killed you." Isaac smiles weakly against her before looking up and seeing her sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, her chin trembling.

"If I was Christian Grey I'd tell you to stop biting your lip." Isaac whispers and Allison presses her eyes closed.

"If you were Christian Grey you wouldn't have been such an ass hole just then." She sighs and Isaac wriggles out of her arms to stretch on the floor before pulling her down beside him.

"If I were Christian Grey sex would be absolutely amazing." He chuckles softly, turning on his side to look at Allison as she stares at the ceiling.

"I'm sure it's incredible with you." She murmurs and Isaac chews on his lip.

"I guess I'm going to have to build that bed then." He changes the subject and Allison turns to him.

"Oh right because I can't help." She raises her eyebrows at him and he smiles. "I bet you think you'd be on top in bed." She whispers so quietly he barely hears. Isaac swallows, suddenly aware of only the towel around his waist. "You're wrong though. I love being on top."

"Allison." Isaac warns but she moves closer so their noses are touching.

"What do you think would happen if we weren't here?" She asks gently and Isaac tries to ignore the way her breath tickles his face. "I think we'd get together, you know."

"Why do you think that?" He asks, hanging on her words now.

"Because I started thinking about you." He swallows, she moves closer. "When I'd usually think of Scott, you started to fill my mind. Wondering what you were doing, where you were, who you were with. You made me start forgetting Scott." Her hand appears on Isaac's chest and his eyebrows pinch together. "Do I make you nervous?" She asks and Isaac snakes his tongue between his lips.

"Is it not obvious?" He asks back, his voice husky.

"You make me nervous all over again." She murmurs back and he lifts his own shaky hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Allison." His voice is shy and she drops her eyes to his lips before he nervously closes the small gap between their mouths to kiss her. Allison lays back as Isaac kisses her, holding his weight over her on his elbows as her own hands smooth along his shoulders before wrapping around to rub up and down his back. "This is crazy." Isaac moans against her mouth as her fingertips slip into the towel at the small of his back.

Allison arched herself up into Isaac, feeling his arousal as he released a deep growl. She pulled him down closer to her so that his chest was on her chest and then she slid her hand down between them. He froze when her hand slid between the folds of the towel and then her trembled as her hand wrapped around his length.

"Oh god, Allison!" Isaac groaned against her mouth and she smiled softly. "They'll s-see!" He hissed, burying his mouth into her neck and Allison pulled at the towel so that it hung off him and fell around her.

"They can't see anything." She assured him before taking him back in her hand and he hissed. "You're so big, Isaac." He lifted his hips up away from hers so that she could move her hand up and down him, she flicked her thumb over his tip and his claws slid out of his finger tips, digging into the carpet around Allison's head.

"Allison, I can't..." Isaac strains his voice and Allison feels his scruffy beard tickly against her cheek and neck. She grips him tighter and moves her hand faster up and down him and he releases a growl he reaches one hand down to grab at the towel and covering the head of his erection, shaking his head as Allison reaches her hand further down and cupping his balls. Isaac thrusts against her and she releases a moan of her own.

"Wow." She murmurs and Isaac turns his face to the side of hers and she turns slowly to look into his blazing yellow eyes. "How are you so gorgeous but the second you go wolf you... lose it." She tells him and he smiles sheepishly.

"I definitely don't have Scott's wolfishly good looks." His eyes search her face and she just reaches her lips up and kisses him.

"He definitely doesn't have your inhuman size." Allison smirks and he blushes. She reaches up runs a finger along his cheekbones as he slowly transforms back to himself. "That's better." She smiles and Isaac sighs.

He reaches down to fumble with the towel so that it is wrapped around him again before he sits up between her legs.

"I'll errrr, we should fix that bed up." He stands up and rushes back into the bathroom to clean himself up discreetly and dress while Allison takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

_**A/N:**** Review!**_


End file.
